Bathtime!
by peetas
Summary: A sly game Nami decides to play in the bathhouse earns her some profound words from her Captain. Maybe he isn't a complete idiot after all? Yeah right. Some LuNa if you squint and tilt your head sideways.


**A/N: **this is totally a spur of the moment thing it's really late i dont even know what this is if it doesn't make sense then gomen i tried

**Bathtime!**

"Ahhh, this sure feels nice~," Monkey D. Luffy sighed contently as he lounged in the Thousand Sunny's Most Relaxing Bathtub™. Luffy wasn't usually one for taking baths, but after today's events it sure called for one.

The day had played out per usual, with Luffy and co. (Usopp and Chopper) playing a "new" game Usopp decided to "make up on the spot." This one involved Chopper and Usopp tossing Brook's head around trying to keep it away from an aggravated Luffy. As fate would have it, Usopp threw Brook's head in a direction that just so happened to collide with the path that a certain orange-haired navigator was taking. Luffy intercepted the head before making contact with a surprised Nami, but the impact of the hurtling head caused Luffy to accidentally shove Nami off the side of the ship. Luffy, unbeknownst to him, didn't notice until profanities started boiling up from the ocean below. Momentarily forgetting is very inconvenient vulnerability©, Luffy hurled himself into the water as well, resulting in a rescuing followed by a beating from his ever-furious navigator.

"Luffy is that you in there?" Nami asked as she approached the bathhouse, the door hanging carelessly open.

"Ah. I just got in 'ere." Luffy says lazily with his head laid back on the edge of the bathtub, his arms spread out off the sides.

Nami cursed. Luffy rarely ever takes baths, of course he'd pick now of all times. She wanted to relax a bit before heading off to bed and she didn't want to wait.

Sighing she says, "Whatever, I'm coming in. I'll just take a shower."

To her surprise, she trusted her captain to not ogle her naked body. He had on occasion done so, but Nami felt as though that was due to *certain friends' influence. - - - - - - - (Usopp, Sanji and Brook).

"Ah, okay," was Luffy's lethargic response.

Walking in tentatively with only a towel wrapped around her, the room is already shrouded in steam, which causes the navigator to ease up a bit. Using her clima-tact, Nami summons her Shower Tempo to create some soft rain clouds that shower down fresh warm water.

Taking off her towel, Nami glances over at Luffy, and is also surprised to see that he doesn't have any silly bath toys in there with him—something he almost always had to have since he would otherwise be "bored" and wouldn't want to even take a bath in the first place. Nami closes her eyes and smiles, thinking that maybe he had matured a bit over the course of those two years apart.

Wandering eyes beckon to Nami from the entrance to the bathhouse as snickering noises originate eerily from the same place. "If you could just turn around a little more, Nami-san~~," someone mutters pleadingly from the doorway.

"Oh look Luffy, it appears we have guests," Nami says sweetly as she continues washing herself.

"Oi, why is that shitty captain in here?!" Sanji shouts as he reveals himself and Brook behind the skewed door.

"Yohohoho! He came to see the show, too!" Brook swoons, hearts in his eyes.

"Bastard, I'll kick you're a—"

"—Sanji-kun~" Nami smiles, still washing herself.

"Yes, Nami-swan~!" Sanji stops mid-kick, showing obvious physical vulnerability as he tries to forcefully hold back the immense blood flow threatening to burst out of his enlarged nostrils.

"Would you and Brook-san kindly…" Still smiling.

"Kindly~?" Brook asks, cupping his hands together and slowly inching forward.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Nami yells as Brook and Sanji both get a strong hit to the head by Nami's clima-tact.

The force of the hit sends the two flying out of the bathhouse, back into the bathroom and down into the library. "Yes Nami-swan~" Sanji shouts on his way down as his nostrils can no longer be held back and a trail of blood follows after him.

"Aahahaha!" Luffy laughs merrily, slapping the bathwater and clearly enjoying himself.

"Hmph," Nami says. "Perverts." Some things never change.

"Shishishishi! Sanji sure is a funny guy!" Luffy exclaims, his head still facing the wreckage trailing out the door.

Nami, going back to washing herself, says, "Luffy?"

"Hm?" Luffy replies as he focuses his attention on Nami.

With her back still towards him now rinsing herself off with the Shower Tempo Nami asks, "Do you know why Sanji always acts so funny?"

"Ah. Not really," Luffy replies blinking, his pinky finger up his nose, completely oblivious.

'Interesting.' Nami thinks. Then an idea pops into her head. She smirks. 'Let's test out that innocence of his. This'll be fun.'

After a few moments Nami sighs then dismisses the Shower Tempo with her Clima-Tact. "Do you mind if I join you in the bath? My feet are getting awfully tired from standing all day."

"Hm? Ah, sure," Luffy says blankly shifting himself a bit so that Nami had room. Even though there was plenty of free space in the bath, Luffy had sprawled out in his lethargy and tightened up a bit to make some more room.

Nami eases herself in sitting exactly opposite of Luffy, her feet parallel to his.

They sit staring at each other for awhile with blank expressions, until Nami asks, "Is this uncomfortable for you?"

"Eh? Not really." Luffys states plainly.

"It doesn't bother you that we're sitting here together like this?" Nami says with a hint of seductivity in her voice.

"Nope." Luffys says flatly. He's starting to worry that he should be uncomfortable.

Nami's smile falters for a moment. 'He really is an idiot.' Then she pouts and says, "What if I came over there? Would that make you uncomfortable?"

Luffy stiffens, his face hard as he frowns. "No," he utters and puts his hand out to stop her as sweat starts to form on his face. And that's not from the hotness of the bath, either.

Nami grins. 'Gotcha.'

She wades over towards Luffy slowly, a menacing grin on her face.

"No! Don't come over here!" Luffy whines as he shies away from her. But Nami manages to trap him in the corner of the bathtub.

Defeated, Luffy crosses his arms and pouts, craning his neck away from Nami.

"Are you uncomfortable now?" Nami coos, a wide grin on her face.

"No!" Luffy shouts as he cranes his neck even farther from Nami, determined not to face her.

"Luffy, why aren't you looking at me?" Nami says, her smile widening.

"Because you're acting weird!" Luffy retorts, his face still contorted in a pout, nostrils flared. He still refused to look at her.

"How so?" Nami teased, as she inched closer to him, nudging his shoulder.

"Nami~" Luffy whined as he pouted harder and craned his neck away more.

"You won't look at me!" Nami pouts and leans against Luffy's shoulder, breasts and all.

"Stop it, Nami~," Luffy whines again as he keeps struggling to get away from her.

Nami's now practically on top of him still tempting him to look at her. "Do you not think I'm pretty?"

"Stop it~," Luffy whines, a bit quieter than before.

In one last attempt to break him, Nami then presses her lips to his ear and whispers seductively, "Come on, Luffy. Take a peek~."

"NO." Luffy yells abruptly and pushes Nami away, aggressively.

"Luffy…" Nami gasps, a hurt look on her face.

With his hair shadowing his face, his expression is impossible for Nami to read. He then gets up and steps out of the bathtub. Before Nami can say anything more, Luffy shouts, "I know what you're trying to do here, I'm not stupid!" His back still facing Nami.

Then he turns around, looks her square in the eye and says, "No matter how you look, it won't change my feelings about you! Even if you look differently sometimes, you're still you!"

Nami's eyes widened.

"You're still Nami!"

His expression was intense, his face hard. His mouth was contorted into a scowl. And his eyes were boring right into her very soul.

Nami knew this expression well.

He was pissed.

With a huff, Luffy picked up his clothes, which were laying astray on the floor next to the bathtub, and stomped out of the bathhouse. Leaving Nami to sit in the tub shocked to the core.

Nami felt bad. She wasn't surprised at his reaction though. She smiled sadly to herself. She should have known. 'Of course my Captain always seems to see right through me.'

Luffy had a pure heart. And obviously a little seduction wasn't going to change that. But that's why she admired him so.

After a few minutes of sitting back and thinking about what had just happened, Nami decided that it was probably time for bed. She had had quite the day.

After drying off and putting some clothes on that she had left in the bathroom, Nami headed downstairs into the observation room. She stopped at her desk to check on things when she noticed the kitchen light was on.

'Who else would be up at this hour.' Nami scowled as she walked into the kitchen only to have her suspicions confirmed.

Luffy was hunched over the counter devouring a slab of meat he obviously took from the "locked" fridge. Nami sweatdropped. 'So much for our food supply.' How he always kept guessing the combinations, Nami would never know.

Luffy hadn't noticed Nami come in. She sat down quietly at the table and watched him eat for a few moments.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly, her head resting in her hand.

Luffy stopped eating for a moment. Then he said, "No," and continued to eat.

Nami smiled. "Liar."

He tensed and stopped eating once again. He slowly turned his head around to her, glaring at her comically.

She sighed and stood up from her chair, a sad smile still on her face. "Sorry."

"Eh?" Luffy blinked, the giant chunk of meat still in his hands. "Don't be."

Nami snorted as she rounded the table and walked up to Luffy.

Looking at her suspiciously, Luffy tensed up, swallowed the meat he'd been chewing on, and cringed thinking she was going to start acting weird again.

Instead, she planted a kiss on his cheek and then wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Thank you." She said as she nuzzled into his back, closing her eyes.

"Huh?" Luffy asked, dumbfounded. "For what?"

Nami's eyes snap open. She softly pushes away from Luffy and stares at him, her eyes narrowed.

"What?" Luffy asks, confused, looking over himself. "What? What?"

"Luffy…" Nami starts slowly. "Why are you all wet?" Nami asks as she tugs on his shirt sleeve.

"Huh?" Luffy looks down at himself and touches his clothes.

Nami's mouth twitches, "Did you forget to dry yourself after you got out of the bath?"

"Oh! So that's why the floor's all wet!" Luffy exclaimed, proudly. A huge smile on his face. It was then Nami noticed the trail of water coming from in the library to the kitchen.

"Idiot!" Nami yelled as she punches him on the head and he lands hard on the ground.

"Aahahaha!" Luffy laughed heartily as he rolled around on the soaking floor.

"Idiot, you're making it worse!" Nami yells, but Luffy just kept laughing louder.

"You'd better clean this shit up!"

Luffy just kept laughing, "Bahahaha! No!"

Nami scowled hard, which earned the Captain another punch in the head.

"Yes Nami I'll get to it right away," Luffy salutes and then proceeds to clean the floor with his wet shirt.

Nami shrieks and then falls to the floor in defeat. "I can't do this anymore."

Luffy just keeps laughing away.

It's always like this. Being with him was exhausting. But she loved it that way. And so did he.

**FIN**

**A/N:** omg this was way longer than i wanted it to be! w/e review if u want ok i like feedback feedback is good u v u


End file.
